


The Firedrake

by HyperMint



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (i guess), Dragon theme, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Hot Tub Sex, Hotel Sex, Romantic Friendship, Threesome - F/F/F, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperMint/pseuds/HyperMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny meets with two of her American friends at a club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nereid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/gifts).



> nereid, I hope you like it. I did have this longer, gigantic story in mind, but Writer's Block has not been nice. 
> 
> I was kind of in luck with this one since I already had a pairing in mind for Ginny to come in with. I thought I should also let you know that I have never written a story like this before - ever - so I hope it turned out okay.
> 
> Enjoy.

Ginny Weasley stared at the five outfits on her bed, biting her lip as she tried to decide between them.

She had some time left before actually meeting her two American friends in California, Aura Clemmons and Claire Dorson. She didn’t know where in California the bar/dance club/hotel was, but she’d been there quite a few times before. While the girls actually lived in Vermont, they had once gone to the Firedrake and had had such a good time that they wouldn’t really go anywhere else.

Ginny had to agree; the people were lovely, the drinks and food were brilliant and the atmosphere was unlike any other place she’d ever been before or since. The entire place had a ‘drake theme, or the parts of it she was acquainted with. She didn’t think she’d ever been in the hotel part.

“Ginny!” she looked up to see her ex poke his head around the door with a smile. “Don’t forget the time difference between here and California. You don’t want to keep Claire and Aura waiting, do you?”

“Oh, calm down, Harry. We’re in New York right now, remember? Not London.”

Harry Potter shrugged with a smile. “Just in case.”

If her brother Ron and their friend Hermione Granger hadn’t been called in to help Ginny’s younger sister Gabby Delacour with some rogue Wizards, Ginny wouldn’t have been in a position to have received Aura’s phone call about meeting tonight at eight at the Firedrake.

“Don’t worry, I remember. I’ll get there early,” she assured. She carefully eyed the outfits again before choosing the peach one with slits for arms and Harry ducked out so she could dress.

A few minutes later, she left their temporary quarters and Apparated to the spot where Aura had taught her to go a few blocks down from the Firedrake.

You had to know something of what you were looking for when it came to the slightly popular lesbian hangout.

The Firedrake had an unassuming front with a wooden sign nailed to the left side of the door in orange letters outlined in red, a small ball of fire painted underneath. Magic may have made Dragons illegal, but that did not stop anyone from finding them fascinating enough to want to create something positive around them.

Ginny took a breath before knocking on the door, waiting a few minutes before she went in.

There were a few other Witches hanging around near the door when she closed it behind her, wards no doubt telling someone somewhere that she had magic. As long as you knew about magic, you could be a Witch, Muggle or Squib and still be welcome to come in for a few hours or a few nights due to the rooms for rent somewhere.

The small corridor led her to the main bar and dining area, three levels of booths, tables and chairs overlooking the bar as women started coming up for drinks. There was a room dedicated solely for dancing across the way from Ginny, but she didn’t want to dance.

There was a booth on the second level where she, Claire and Aura usually met and a feathered Quill and a bit of parchment waited for her to write down what she wanted. It was a good thing she already knew what she wanted or she would have to go through the process of going through the categories displayed on the parchment like she did the first time.

Ginny took the Quill and wrote down her drink, watching the name flash twice before disappearing. The drink would come to her in a minute so she didn’t need to do anything.

When the drink finally floated up to her, she couldn’t help the grin at the white dragon wrapped around the stem of the glass. All the glasses and mugs had some sort of dragon on them and each was unique to the drink they held. The Iceball in this glass came with a white serpentine dragon that had light green highlights and tasted like liquid ice, but with a kick from a splash of Firewhiskey that was included.

The first time she had it was during one of their ‘friend’ nights a few months ago and she couldn’t stay away from the cool drink for long. Claire had shivered when she tasted it and Ginny would have said that it didn’t go down well with the blonde if Ginny hadn’t had one on one of their ‘intimate’ nights. Claire told her that it tasted good in her mouth if it came from Ginny’s.

Tonight, though, she wasn’t sure what kind of meeting this was between ‘intimate’ and ‘friend’. The other two usually suggested it, but Ginny didn’t, content to spend time with the pair of them.

Heaving an impatient sigh for time to go faster, Ginny sat and nursed her Iceball for over twenty minutes before she spied a familiar face, though not who she was looking for. “Skylar!” she waved with a grin.

“Well, well!” the blonde waitress came to a stop next to her with a smile. “Have seen you in quite a while.” Ginny had met her the third time she met with Claire and Aura.

“Yeah. I’ve been busy with the Ministry. You know how it is. This weekend is supposed to be a vacation.”

“Yeah? Well, it’s good to see you letting loose for a few days. Oh, did your girls tell you that Rachel agreed to dating me and Trey? We’re just over the moon about it.”

Ginny met Trey, too, the freelance photographer one of the nicest guys she’d ever met. He’d even confided to her that he was looking forward to having two girls in bed with him. “Congratulations. I’m certain she won’t regret it.”

“You certainly didn’t,” the American’s smile turning sly.

“Were we that obvious?” she covered her face in her hands. Ever since she met Claire and Aura last year, she’d only slept with them on eight occasions so she wouldn’t technically be considered as dating either girl. Well, she was kind of hoping this would be the ninth, but she still didn’t know what kind of outing this was. she’d admitted to herself that she wouldn’t reject advances tonight since she kind of needced release in more ways than one and she found herself feeling more mellow and satisfied after her intimate nights with them.

She just wouldn’t know until she saw them.

“No,” Skylar shrugged. “But I normally don’t see the three of you so relaxed at the world on ‘friend’ nights.”

Ginny had to give her that one, though she was sure Aura and Claire were more comfortable with each other than they were with her and would thus find more satisfaction.

Skylar eventually had to get back to work, but promised to send either in Ginny’s direction should she find them. The impatient redhead sipped her drink as she wondered what they would be doing tonight.

Meeting here at the Firedrake didn’t mean a bloody thing, the lesbian bar also a place for lady friends to gather before heading off to find some boys to take home. Ginny could only go on what _she_ wanted to have happen, not taking the other two into account. They might very well want a ‘friend’ night due to one or the other not up to anything or Aura not feeling well due to headaches.

The minutes ticked and she heaved a sigh as the clock on the nearest wall got closer to their actual meeting time of eight o’clock. She absently wondered what they were wearing.

Because Aura was thin with dark curly hair and dark brown eyes constantly hiding behind thick framed glasses, maybe something that would draw attention to her eyes or the reserved smile on her face. She could even be wearing a matching color with Claire. Claire was a blue eyed blonde that was more about Ginny’s height than Aura’s who kind of towered over the both of them. She was by no means thin, but she wasn’t fat, either. Harry had said it best when they invited the Muggle to Hogsmeade a few months ago: comfortably curvy.

Claire liked having Ginny fondle her firm breasts and had told her to give into the urge when she wanted – behind closed doors, of course. Even if they were doing ‘friend’ things. Ginny still wasn’t entirely comfortable with the idea out of sexual relations and both of the girls knew that since they were still mindful of touching her, but she thought she was coming to accept that they were more hands on than regular friends who didn’t really sleep together for sex.

Stifling a sigh, she drained what was left of her drink and stood to stretch. She wanted them to get there, but there were so many things that may have come up to keep one or the both of them from getting there. It wasn’t like she’d constantly kept to the schedule, after all…

She left her booth, confident that the wards would keep her things safe, and headed over to the bar. Ginny knew that she could have ordered her second drink like she did the first, but she felt like moving around and this would also pass some time as she waited for the girls to arrive.

She wasn’t enough of a regular to recognize the bartenders, but she thought she recognized a few flitting around to fill drink orders. She signaled one and asked for another Iceball before settling in to watch and wait. Ginny noted several others watching the bartenders, too, and she wondered if half the bartenders on duty tonight were Muggles or Squibs, though it wouldn’t have mattered; their hands moved as if they had magic while pour layers of drinks into the dragon themed cups, mugs, glasses and shots, none of them missing a beat as they worked, some openly flirting with customers whether they were lesbian or not.

Ginny sometimes watched her drinks being made with Claire, the both of them openly staring in fascination at the routine that got more interesting the more they watched. This drink’s audience was only half-hearted as Ginny’s brown eyes instead watched for either of her two friends.

It took a moment to realize that someone nearby was watching her right back and she started when she recognized Aura in a whitish dress that fell just to her knees, brown hair in a half side ponytail. “Aura!”

“Hey, stranger,” she smiled brightly before gliding along the wall toward her. “I was starting to think we’d missed you. Claire’s at our booth already.”

“It’s so good to see you,” she straightened and allowed the taller Witch to come forward and into a tight hug. Ginny absently buried her face in the other’s shoulder, feeling the kind of soft body against her own and reveling in the slightly earthy scent she associated with her. It felt so good to be touched like this and Aura and Claire had the _best_ hugs. Nothing against Gabby or Hermione, of course, but the Americans had had each other for ages before Ginny came into the picture so that probably had something to do with their knowledge of how to hug a woman that felt like being wrapped up in your favorite blanket on the sofa. “It’s been ages, hasn’t it?”

Something in her demeanor or body language gave away her uncertainty about this meeting because Aura tried to pull away, but Ginny was loathe to release her yet. “Is everything okay, Gin?” she asked softly.

She felt a sort of desperation when Aura tried to step back again and tighten her grip. She enjoyed this too much to let go quite yet. Aura stopped trying to get away and started rubbing her back in long soothing strokes.

“I missed you,” Ginny sighed, “and Claire. I’m sorry for being so busy.”

“It’s not your fault,” Aura squeezed her tight. “We missed you, too, but is everything alright? Everybody worth knowing still alive?”

“Yeah,” she squeezed one final time before stepping back, gaze turned down. “I’m off this weekend so we can all hang out, the three of us.”

“I think you do need a break,” Aura’s hand was soft as it brushed her cheek to tuck some hair behind her ear. “You look strained out.”

“I feel it,” she nodded, feeling the stress of back to back cases finally beginning to catch up to her.

“And we want a relaxed Ginny. Oh, your drink is ready. Come on,” Aura nudged her before taking her hand and lacing their fingers together. They slowly made their way back to Ginny’s booth and found Claire watching in concern.

“Is everyone alright back home?” the blonde questioned nervously. Ginny nodded, knowing how fond the Muggle was of Harry. It was kind of like Claire took on this big sister persona when Harry was around, prodding at him to eat and bullying him into sleep far more successfully than anyone else could. Maybe Ginny should have made Muggle friends earlier…

“I think she needs some relaxing,” Aura sat them down. “It’s a free weekend and she needs as much fun as she can fit in.”

Ginny sipped her drink and gave the hand still in hers a light squeeze. “Did either of you have any weekend plans?” she probably should’ve thought to ask earlier.

“No,” Claire answered, giving her a warm smile when Ginny glanced at her. “Nothing concrete, anyway.”

“Nothing we can’t change if we have to,” Aura pulled Ginny closer, glancing at Claire as she did.

Something in that look must have made itself known to Claire, her blue eyes flicking over Ginny thoughtfully. “To be honest,” she leaned forward with a secret smile. “I thought this was a ‘friend’ night. Do you want to change that? We can, if you want.”

“Yeah,” Aura agreed. “This is your weekend. Have us as friends or lovers. Well, I mean, we’re friends anyway, but there’s nothing wrong with changing tonight.”

Ginny looked from one to the other, biting her lip. She wanted a ‘friend’ night, too, but it seemed like ages since she really thought of more than platonic encounters and being with these two… “We… could maybe _start_ as a ‘friend’ night?”

“But you don’t want to _end_ as a ‘friend’ night,” Claire nodded.

“I mean, the two of you mostly initiate this sort of thing –”

“You are always welcome to suggest what the night will end as,” Aura bumped their shoulders together. “Whether it’s all one thing or all another or half of each, we’ll scope out what needs scoping and get back to you. Right now, I don’t see anything holding us back tonight.”

“Yeah,” Claire let her blue eyes darken as they ran over her. “Besides, it’s been much too long since we had you around in a ‘behind closed doors’ kind of way.”

That loosened something inside of Ginny as she registered that they were completely okay with her decision of following them to bed later. “Tonight,” she looked at first one then the other, “I want the three of us together.”

“So that’s just what we’ll do,” Claire sat back with a bright smile. “I should probably get a drink, too.”

Ginny was kind of amazed that it was honestly that easy as Aura decided on her own drink. “So, would that mean I could… ask when I want?” she smiled kind of shyly.

“Ask, yes,” Claire beamed as if it was some sort of victory, eyes sparkling with delight. “But it depends on the timing.”

Ginny agreed, knowing that she didn’t like thinking of sex during her period, just like Aura didn’t like it, either, except she also sometimes had awful headaches. Claire didn’t really go for sex then, either, but she would snuggle up to one of them if Ginny was around. The Brit was almost certain that she didn’t wear shirts at home if she could get away with it, but there were some things that they weren’t exactly ready for.

“Well,” Aura leaned against Ginny a little more. “I think it’s time to eat. We need something to soak the alcohol up if we want to stay sober for tonight.”

“Yeah,” Claire winked at Ginny. “You wouldn’t really know what we’d get up to instead of our goal.”

“Tonight’s not the best time to find out,” Aura scowled. “It’s Ginny’s weekend, remember? She doesn’t want to see us drunk.”

“I’m sure it would be… fun,” Ginny relaxed against her side and let her head fall to rest on the taller woman’s shoulder, “but not tonight.”

“Because it’s yours to do with as you please,” Claire affirmed. “But if you do end up changing your mind, at least part with kisses?” she stuck her lip out.

“Well, then, I guess we need to make sure she _doesn’t_ change her mind,” Ginny felt the smile pulling her lips up as Aura lifted her free shoulder in a shrug.

It wasn’t going to happen, but they didn’t need to know that. If they wanted to try seducing her, she wasn’t going to stop them.

She wasn’t going to try.

* **


	2. Lover

* * *

 

It was coming up on ten thirty by the time Ginny glanced at the time again.

They had finished supper about an hour ago, but she didn’t quite want to move yet. They had also lapsed into a comfortable silence, choosing to watch others instead.

The music from the dancefloor portion of the Firedrake filtered to their table and Claire heaved a contented sight as she stretched across her bench. “Listening is better than dancing, I think.”

Ginny knew she would dance if they were at their flat instead of out in public. Maybe not with Ginny there since Claire was still shy in that regard, but Aura was hoping to help her with that soon.

Aura hadn’t minded Ginny in her space, but that was how she was. Ginny had noticed that the both of them liked touch, though Ginny herself still shied away from a majority of touches and she was constantly second guessing herself in touches she gave them. Apparently, though, she was starting to get the hang of it.

Claire glanced over at them and pouted. “It’s time for Ginny to come over here, Aura. I feel left out.”

“Sorry,” Ginny straightened and squeezed Aura’s hand one last time before she slid out to join Claire on her side of the table, much to the blonde’s delight.

Claire swung her legs down and patted the spot next to her as she flattened against the wall on her other side. Ginny slid in until their sides were pressed together and felt a warmth inside as the blonde melted against her, the blonde mop falling on her shoulder as she let out a contented sigh and laced their fingers together. “I really missed you,” Claire breathed, a shiver running down Ginny’s spine at the sound.

“I’ll be right back,” Aura told them before sliding out to stand and stretch.

“Don’t be long or Ginny will decide to leave you here and then you’ll miss the fun,” Claire warned. “But, on second thought, I get her all to myself. Never mind. Take your time.”

“We wouldn’t be able to just leave her, though,” Ginny felt a blush on her face at the possessiveness in the last statement. “I feel better with the two of you.”

“Oh, alright, but I get you first,” the blonde purred, twisting slightly so that her left breast pressed up against Ginny’s right arm and using the new position to press the back of Ginny’s hand to her crotch with a noise of approval.

“Oh,” Ginny breathed, closing her eyes and relaxing against the booth to concentrate on the feeling of softness pressing into her arm and the slow rolling motion of Claire’s hips against her hand. Ginny remembered well the last handful of times in bed and bit her lip as desire rushed through her. The blonde was more of a ‘bottom’ than Ginny was, which worked well between the three of them with Aura being the ‘top’ and Ginny being the one who could be both roles.

Ginny looked to see Aura swiftly moving away from the picture they made and she couldn’t entirely blame her since she had shown in the past that seeing the two of them like this was a bit of a turn on for her.

“I hope she hurries back so we can leave,” Claire no doubt watched her to, too.

“Eager to get me into bed?” Ginny glanced down at her with a teasing half smile.

“Eager, yes. Bed, no,” she pressed against the back of her hand. “I’d like to get you into the shower this time, if it’s all the same.” The bedroom wasn’t the only place the pair used, of that Ginny was well aware, and their last intimate night didn’t last long enough for Claire to invite the Brit to the loo after Aura was done with her. “You feel good, Ginny,” she closed her eyes as she pressed again.

“You, too,” Ginny watched with half lidded eyes as her hand was pressed against the blonde’s covered mound. Several memories came to mind of Claire watching her with glittering blue eyes as Ginny touched her and she suddenly had the urge to touch that thick bunch of curls, but not here. “I’ve never been to the shower with a partner, never mind two.”

“You don’t know what you’re missing; standing under the shower spray as we kiss pressed against the wall, you feeling so good pinning me there.”

She could imagine it, too; Claire clinging to her as Ginny reached up to squeeze her breasts or down to play with sodden curls. Another image sprang to mind of peering into the glass shower to see them on the tub floor, Aura cradling Claire’s body with her own as the blonde’s legs were open to catch the stream of water coming down on them. Ginny wondered how that felt, the water hitting her entrance as her lover lay below her to fondle her breasts.

“I be you think about that a lot,” Ginny finally spoke.

“Yes, I do, when I’m with Aura and you’re not there.”

Ginny watched her for a long moment. “Are you wet now?”

“ _Ginny_ ,” Claire gasped, eyes shooting open dazed and unfocused. When had she closed them? “I think… we need to hold off for a few minutes longer.”

“I bet you are,” Ginny felt kind of bold tonight. “You’re wet and it’s my doing, isn’t it?”

Claire moaned and shoved against her hand, her head tilting up to watch Ginny with pleasure and parted lips. Ginny watched the blonde against her and felt desire fill her as her eyes dropped to Claire’s lips. She had kissed those lips before, she knew, but that had been a long time ago to her and she wasn’t sure if she trusted her memory right now.

“Please?” Claire whispered, her own blue eyes locked on Ginny’s mouth and Ginny wasn’t sure who moved, exactly, but their mouths met in a gentle hello not a moment later.

It didn’t last more than a second, but it was enough to ignite kindling in her belly as Ginny let their lips brush again and again and again before fingers tangled in her hair and Claire’s mouth opened under hers on their next meeting. Ginny let her tongue meet Claire’s and the redhead soaked in the flavors of the meal Claire had yet to fully wash away with her sweet-ish alcoholic drink that kind of tasted like apples.

One of them moaned as Claire sucked her tongue into her mouth and Ginny couldn’t help slowly using her tongue to lazily thrust in and out of the pair of lips that held it hostage.

“Oh, Merlin,” the voice coming from next to them brought the long – not long enough – kiss to an end, Ginny regretfully breaking contact to turn a dazed look on Aura, who was staring at them with hunger. “We’re done. We can leave.”

“Do we have to?” Claire pulled Ginny back to a second long kiss. Once they broke off, Aura cupped Ginny’s cheek before dragging her into a searing kiss. “Oh,” Claire breathed before Ginny’s mouth was released.

“I need to have the both of you in a locked room,” Aura sounded kind of desperate as Ginny managed to blink the fog away. “I don’t – there’re rooms here, too. Ginny, I don’t think you’ve been back toward the hotel.”

“N-no, I don’t think so, either,” she shook her head before Aura pulled her and Claire up, the blonde still clutching her hand as the brunette led them away from the table and down to the entrance of the dance room. Just inside the room, though, there was an alcove that Ginny was brought to and she glanced around at the bodies swaying and rippling on the floor as an upbeat song came over the speakers near the front of the room.

She would have to explore further at a different time. Aura reached a hand up to the further left corner of the alcove and Ginny caught a glimpse of something in her hand before the back of the alcove sort of rippled like fabric and a slit appeared down the middle. Aura reached with her other hand and held a side of it open, like it was a set of curtains or something.

“The green door and the blue triangle,” she told them as Claire pulled Ginny past her and through the ‘curtain’.

Ginny found herself in a circular area with eight doors of varying shapes, sizes and colors in front of her. She didn’t get the chance to study them as Claire made a noise in the back of her throat before pulling her to the right, where the only green door stood with a blue triangle adorning the spot in the middle where the number might be.

“Okay,” Claire smiled, desire still in her blue eyes as she met Ginny’s brown. “We’re going to have fun tonight. These rooms are made for pleasure, so I don’t think we’ll have a problem with that. Hey, Aura?” Ginny looked at the taller Witch as she finally joined them. “I’m going to take Ginny into the tub.”

“We’re going to have sex in there?” Ginny blinked. “Not the shower?”

“Oh, that’s right,” Aura’s breathing hitched. “We never did get you to the bathroom, did we?”

Claire pushed the right side of the door and Ginny was drawn inside by the hand.

“Bloody hell,” she breathed. “You weren’t joking.”

In keeping with the dragon theme, there were stationary murals on the walls of the huge room. The room itself had yellows, reds and oranges mixed into pleasing displays in and around the sitting area in front of them full of comfy looking cushions and pillows and sofas, as well as a large bed in the far right corner of the room. Almost directly across from it, on the left side, there was a clear shower area and a sunken tub in the shape of a dragon that started to fill with water from multiple jets near the floor of the tub somewhere.

As Ginny stood near the door with wide eyes, there was no doubt in her mind that Claire was right about the room being made for pleasure.

“Are you ready?” Claire touched her arm, bringing her attention to the blonde. She had shed her light blue dress and now stood in her underthings without batting an eye. Aura had taken herself off to the seating area and Ginny turned to see her plop down onto a giant cushion with a happy sigh. “Do you want me to help you undress?” the blonde tugged on her wrist for attention.

“No,” she shook her head with a smile. “I got it. You go ahead.” She went to watch Aura settle on her cushion. “You’re not going, too?” she wanted to know.

“It’s like I’ve been in water all day,” she smiled dreamily up at her. “Take care of her and I’ll see you back here.”

“If that’s what you want,” Ginny shrugged. She slowly followed Claire while undoing her dress until she was also in her underthings. Claire took a seat on the floor of the dragon shaped tub, but the water was slowly creeping up to her waist and Ginny figured it would take long before it covered her hips.

“Sit,” Claire watched as she did so, blue eyes darkening further as they swept over her. “Relax for a moment before we start.”

Ginny sat close so that their sides were pressed together like they had been earlier. They didn’t have to sit on the floor, though, since there was a bench lining the tub, but the water level had a bit to go yet. The tub was a red and yellow kind of dragon, but it wasn’t the long and skinny one from that Japanese cartoon movie Gabby had watched with her a few months ago. This one was like the terrifying ones that Harry had faced in his Fourth Year, but it… wasn’t at the same time.

The water was warm, though, and a slight splashing next to her drew her attention to Claire, the blonde’s legs slightly parted enough to allow a finger to slide up and down her seam through soaked fabric.

“Hey,” Ginny quirked a smile as she moved to sit on her knees next to her. “I’m supposed to do that,” she hooked a finger in the elastic band enough to tug it. Claire lifted up to let her get rid of the fabric and soon, there was nothing to hide her from Ginny’s gaze.

Dark blonde curls swayed in the water and Ginny watched for a moment before reaching down to tug at some, the Muggle making a pleased noise as Ginny let her fingers dig into the curls to knead her mound. After a few minutes, Ginny released it and ran a finger slowly into the blonde’s seam, Claire jerking slightly as her muscles rippled.

“Just relax,” Ginny prompted, firming her touch as she remembered the blonde liking it more firm than soft. A finger found the nub and Claire bit off a cry as Ginny kind of wiggled the tip of her finger against it. The blonde – and Aura, really – wasn’t very vocal, but Ginny noted the noises coming from her as she went on for another few minutes.

“O-okay,” Claire whimpered. “I don’t want to – ah – you can m-move further down now.”

“You don’t want to come from this? I know you can.”

“N-not now.”

Ginny carefully slowed her finger before moving her hand down further to find the point of entry into Claire’s body and rimmed the entrance until Claire urged her on with a roll of her hips.

“ _Oh_ , Merlin,” Claire gasped as Ginny eased her finger inside the tight, pulsing passage. Her head thunked back against the bench with a keening sort of noise as she spread her legs wider.

Ginny breathed out a sigh at the tightness surrounding her finger, watching Claire’s reactions as she pushed deeper.

“I-I won’t last,” Claire’s breathing hitched. “I kn-know I won’t.”

“Then don’t,” Ginny said simply, remembering from the last few times she did this when and how to move her finger to find that spot that made Claire –

The blonde cried out and tightened around Ginny’s finger, hips swiveling in the water and causing the water to slosh around them. “Again, again, please again,” she begged, Ginny sliding a second finger in to give her a firmer push and feeling heat spread as the blonde bucked around her fingers. “Oh please, please, please,” she pushed against her hand, eyes rolling up as Ginny pushed back a little harder.

“Look at you, Claire,” Ginny smiled, working her fingers a little harder. “You will come from this. You’ve done it before. My fingers in your tight body, hm? Rubbing you just where you want it. You _need_ it. And, oh, you’re so tight.”

She could tell Claire was rapidly nearing the edge and it wouldn’t take long to get there. Ginny knew somehow that Claire didn’t want slow and she didn’t get slow, either, a vicious twist of her fingers as she hit the sweet spot inside her at the same time ripping a scream from Claire as she pulsed around the pair of fingers buried deep inside of her.

“There,” Ginny smiled again, feeling heated as the blonde’s chest heaved and her body shook in pleasure. “That felt wonderful, didn’t it?”

“It looked wonderful,” she turned to see Aura standing at the edge of the tub, darkened eyes watching Ginny as her fingers still moved in the blonde. The brunette was completely naked, her own chest heaving as she glanced down at the bench before taking a step inside the slowly filling tub.

“I thought you were going to wait,” Ginny commented, letting her fingers linger inside Claire before sliding free. They felt kind of slimy and that just made her feel pretty good after having made Claire orgasm.

“I did, too,” Aura joined them on the floor and sat beside Ginny. “You look like you need some attention, too, Lion,” she settled and reached back behind Ginny to unclasp her bra. It fell into the water and Ginny shivered as a hand slowly came up to rub the side of a breast. “You took good care of our lover, didn’t you?” Aura slowly moved Ginny back against the bench and Ginny gasped as she cupped her breasts.

“Doesn’t that feel good, Lion?” Claire breathed heavily as she watched lazily. “It feels so good when hands knead your breasts.”

“Uh huh,” Ginny swallowed, locking eyes with Aura as their taller lover slowly squeezed her breasts. Her nipples pebbled and she whined when Aura swept her thumbs over them.

“What do you think, Aura?” Claire eventually sat up to unhook her own bra, the firm breasts finally free. “We have all night to explore the rest of the room and I have it on good authority that sex in the shower is not to be missed.”

“Ginny has to come first, Claire,” she glanced over with a smile. “It’s her night, remember? Here, you get behind her like you did the last time. I think Ginny needs something quick.”

Ginny felt the blonde’s soft breasts against her back as Claire slid in behind her, taking over Aura’s kneading as the brunette tugged Ginny’s underwear off. She relaxed back into the massage as Aura slid her legs open, her hands coming up to her hips before her fingers slowly moved down to her own seam.

Claire huffed a laugh. “Get her clit first, Aura. Like she did me.”

Being on the other end was something Ginny herself liked and gasped as Aura started playing with her clit, head going back to rest against Claire’s shoulder as the tip of a finger started moving. She closed her eyes to concentrate on the dual sensations of hands on her breasts and a finger on her nub, spreading a fire deep inside of her as it moved and pressed and encouraged her hips to move against it. Ginny was vaguely aware of the noises she was making as the finger moved against her, but she knew she gasped when a second finger breached her as the first continued to press her.

“Au-Aura,” her voice trembled as she started moving her hips in earnest now.

“That’s it,” a voice above her purred, though she wasn’t sure who spoke. “Concentrate on the fingers rubbing you and moving inside of you.”

The first finger pressed against her nub as two fingers worked inside of her and the hands were still on her breasts as she moved her hips, vaguely aware of the water moving around her. She was on fire now, the noises coming from her rising as the fingers worked, the first not stopping as it continued to press her nub and the other two –

She screamed when the fingers hit her spot at the same time as her nub was pressed and fell into a white space. 

She came back to herself to find her lovers smiling at her. 

"Now, what shall we do with the rest of our night?" Claire grinned.

Ginny shrugged as she leaned back against her.

There was no hurry, after all. They had the rest of the weekend.


End file.
